Hall of Accords missing PoV's
by CityOfBonesLuver123
Summary: Fluffy...the scene in the Hall of Accords from Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Clary's PoV.  CoG spoilers. Alec/magnus slash, if yaoi isn't your thing don't read, simple as that.  K  cuz...idk.  Why would a 'young child' be on this websire anyway?Whatever.lol.


The Scene in the Hall of Accords from Alec & Magnus's PoV, will do Izzy, Clary, and Jace in the next chappie. Drabble.

Alec PoV

Where was Magnus? Was he really going ot partner with someone else? There was no one else I'd rather partner with then him. We fought well together without even the need of a binding rune, though I'm sure that would help a lot. The amount of talking was giving me a headache...I needed to find Magnus now..he was usually easy to spot, even in large groups-he stood out. But there were faeries here as well, and they sparkled and glittered. Also, Magnus was dressed down, I suppose, to fight...

There he was. The spiky hair and deep blue clothes still managed to stand out somehow. Was it the way Magnus wore them, with such...presence?

"Hey," I said, walking into his line of vision with hesitance.

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Hi, Alec."

His cold-ness wasn't helping make this any easier for me. "Do you want to be my partner?" the words rushed out of my mouth in a jumble. Magnus looked a bit shocked as he said, "You're not afraid your parents will see? Or Jace?"

I bit my lip, trying not to get annoyed, as I said, "Why would I care? We're just being partners."

Magnus shrugged and held his arm out, saying, "Mark me." with indifference.

I held his hand in mine, delicatly tracing the lines of Clary's rune across his clear, scar-free, tan skin. I felt my hand shake the slightest bit from holding his hand-why did touching Magnus have to have that effect on me? Magnus flinched the slighest bit, "The burn won't be there for long..." I whispered, realizing that the stele had probably hurt and I hadn't even given him warning for it.

"Your turn." I whispered, handing him my stele and dropping his hand so he could hold mine.

His hand was a little more wobbly, unsure of exactly how to draw Marks. As he finished drawing the mark, connecting us, I felt a power surge, almost instantly. A good power surge, the kind that made you feel on top of the world. The kinda that made you want to zap the nearest thing.

"Alec, do you need to know how to use my powers, or will that be something that just comes to you, do you think?"

I'm not sure what made me do it, now that I look back. The power surge? It was definetly a high, a light headed, bubbly feeling. But I think I may have done it even if the rune hadn't made me feel better.

I did it without thinking it through, really. Pushing myself onto my tiptoes, I grabbed Magnus's shirt and pulled his lips to mine. He was rigid, surprised, for a good 30 or 40 seconds. I heard whispers of surprise, disgust, shock amazement-I didn't really care what other people thought. Magnus's mouth tasted sweet and warm, and I didn't want to let go of his shirt bunched up in my hands.

Magnus finally responded to me, his lips pressuring back to mine, but only for what seemed like a milisecond, but was probably more like a minute or so. Then he pulled away, gentley, carefully, and whispered, "I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

Magnus PoV

Who should I partner with? I wanted to be with Alec, badly, especially because we'd already fought by each other's side, knew each other, not just fighting styles but truly knew each other...but I really doubted my Shadowhunter would want to be seen with me.

Did I just think that? My Shadowhunter? Angel...I couldn't even deny my love and attraction to Alec in my own head...

"Hey." speak of the devil, and the devil shall come. Why was he talking to me? To torchure me?

"Hi, Alec.." I replied coldly, not wanting to give any of myself over or open up if it would result in more pain and ignoring.

"Do you want to be my partner?" he asked to my shocked face. I quickly responded with, "You're not afraid your parents will see? Or Jace?"

There was a steely lookof determination that suited his face quite well as he said, "Why would I care? We're just being partners." Are we now, Alec? Did he know the other meaning of the word 'partners' when termed sexually? He couldn't be that sheltered-could he?

I geld put my arm, trying to fein the same indifference Alec's words seemed to imply and said, "Mark me."

Alec held my hand in his and I wondered if he felt the sparks like I did. His hand was clammy, afraid.

The stele touched down and I flinched ver so slightly at the burning sensation. "The burn won't hurt for long..."he mumbled softly. Oh. I guess Alec was used to that feeling.

"Your turn," he whispered, handing me the stele. I took it, not quite sure how they worked and how hard to press. I could tell my hand was drawing a slightly clumsier version of the rune then Alec's had, but he didn't say anything.

As soon as I was done, I felt Alec's powers, all his rune for swiftness and silence working on me, too. But that was different-I was already magic. It didn't hit me as hard as I could see my powers hitting Alec.

"Alec, do you need to know how to use my powers, or will that be something that just comes to you, do you think?" I asked softly, really wondering.

He didn't respond. Instead, he stood up on his tip toes, grabbing my shirt to pull me to him, and kissed me, full on the mouth.

I didn't know how to respond. I was frozen. I heard people whispering all around us, from 'repulsive' and 'filthy downworlder' to 'awww' and gasps of shock. I saw Izzy, almost straight in my line of sight, smiling like crazy.

That's when I kissed Alec back.

I pulled away after a minute or so, looking into Alec's gorgeous eyes and said, "I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

He pressed his face into my chest and I heard him say, "I love you, too, Magnus Bane."

Pointless fluff. First day of Christmas break; I woke up and immediatly got on the computer and wrote this. Going to take a shower now, hope you enjoyed this (:


End file.
